


Consulting on Anarthria

by pascaler23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Muteness, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He seemed calm when he learned the news, sitting on the examination table.</p><p>“I have a list of speech therapists that would all be very capable of helping you, but I take the liberty of suggesting you a colleague of mine who is specialized in your condition exactly. Doctor John Watson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting on Anarthria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my new Sherlock WIP. I have not decided how long I want the chapters to be, I think they'll vary in length.  
> I'm francophone, so I'm sorry if you find mistakes in the text.  
> By the way, I'm far from being a doctor, and even if I did some research, the medical content of this story is surely not always accurate. I'm sorry if it annoys you, I did my best!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> PS: Today it's been one year since I've posted my first fic, yeah! :)

He seemed calm when he learned the news, sitting on the examination table. The only thing that could have betrayed his feelings was the slightest tension on the edge of his mouth, but that, the doctor didn’t notice. You’d need to look with the greatest attention, to know the man like the back of your pocket to realize he was affected. In fact, the doctor was more intimidated by the countenance and the sharp, analyzing gaze his patient was projecting. In twenty-three years of practice, he’d never seen anybody react like that to such a serious diagnostic. He’d seen fake indifference when he had to announce the bad news, but it was always due to dignity or for the sake of a loved one or because of something worse than what the patient had been diagnosticated with. But he had never seen anything like this. He couldn’t point out why the man was so unresponsive, such in control. It seemed he had no reason to, like he was simply emotionless. He seemed to completely understand what was happening to him while not understanding at all.

Still, to stay respectful, the doctor kept facing his patient even when his all of his instincts told him to look away. Their eyes met for long seconds, the blue oculars fixing him with something indescribable in them.

The the two men stayed silent for an uncomfortable while until the doctor finally started his usual speech so he could regain some composure.

“I have a list of speech therapists that would all be very capable of helping you, but I take the liberty of suggesting you a colleague of mine who is specialized in your condition exactly. Doctor John Watson. Considering the gravity of your situation, I can get you an appointment as soon as possible, which would be tomorrow,” the doctor said while looking at his computer for confirmation. “I know it is hard and that no matter what we do, it won’t seem enough, but we do the best for you.”

The man didn’t even move. The doctor sighed.

“Alright then. I’ll send you the adress and Dr.Watson’s information by email. I’ll set the appointment for tomorrow.. Until then, the best you can do is carry a writing pad and a pen. I’m sorry, I know it seems terrible at the moment, but seeing doctor Watson will make things better. Does nine o’clock tomorrow fit you?”

The man just got up and left the room, looking right in front of him with his long black coat swirling dramatically behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

John sat down at his desk with a cup of tea, opening his emails while taking a sip. He put his drink down when he noticed he had a new message from the hospital. A modification of the schedule of the next day, if he interpreted the title correctly.

_Good evening Doctor Watson,_

_After receiving a patient with a case of sudden anarthria, I took the liberty of adding an appointment to your schedule tomorrow considering the urgency of the patient’s situation. His medical record is attached to the email. He is a delicate case, I trust that you more than anybody will handle it well._

_Thank you for your understanding._

_Doctor Whorton_

_Department of otolaryngology_

Curious, John opened the file and started to read. Sherlock Holmes, male, age 34, British, Consulting Detective (what sort of job was that?), Blood type O+... He skipped through the general details, looking for the causes of the anarthria.

_Patient developed anarthria after receiving a blow to the head caused by his working conditions. (See 4.5.7.) The blow affected Broca’s area and generated a disfunction for motor speech , causing sudden muteness._

John continued to scroll down, looking for the part about the working conditions. He really had no idea what a consulting detective would do. It said his job was risky. Now maybe the fear and trauma that came along with the blow caused an elective muteness, which would be an easier case to treat. That would be extremely likely if the man was sensible, John pondered as he searched for 4.5.7. The doctor who referenced him had written that this Sherlock was a delicate case. The poor sod. He probably meant a delicate person. It would make sense. John made a mental note to ask if the patient had been settled to meet a therapist so he could get over his injury and its consequences.

**_4.5.7_ **

**_Working conditions_ **

_The patient, as a consulting detective, has been the victim of many injuries caused by confrontations with criminals and occasionally with the police. He rarely goes to the hospital after being hurt, hence his brother Mycroft Holmes (see medical record H-820405BL) informs us regularly of injuries we are not informed about so we have a more complete portrait of Sherlock Holmes’ medical history when we come to work with him._

Ok. That was a tad… weird, for lack of better term. The man clearly wasn’t sensible, now John was sure of that. Clearly careless. Good thing he had his brother to watch out for him. Well, that was going to be challenging, which wasn’t a bad thing. John was looking forward to it.

The man continued to read the file, taking some notes and then finalizing details for the next day’s appointments. It wasn’t a really busy day. He could call a few mates, go out for pints with them or maybe play rugby in the afternoon. That’d be fun. He sent a confirmation email to Mr.Holmes, reminding him of the appointment and giving him his home address. Home offices were less cold and intimidating for patients, especially when they went through difficult periods. It was a better place to meet. Not long afterwards, he prepared himself to go to bed, ready for the following day.

 

* * *

 

 

8:55. John was sitting down in his office, coffee and tea ready, whichever Mr.Holmes would prefer. His documents were on the table, the writing pad next to them, in case the patient didn’t bring one along.

9:05. No ringbell so far.

John helped himself to some coffee.

9:10.

John checked his emails in case the detective had cancelled. Nothing.

9:15.

John swore and started a new message.

_Good morning Mr.Holmes,_

_This is Doctor Watson, your new orthophonist._

_As written in the message I sent you yesterday, you had an appointment at my office this morning at 9. Were you unable to make it? Please answer so we can reschedule._

_Thank you, have a nice day,_

_Dr. John Watson_

_Orthophonist_

_1012 Carlyle St._

_819-862-3345_

John walked up the stairs to his sitting room, deciding to watch some telly because he’d be able to see through the window in case the man was simply late. It was only a few minutes later that his phone vibrated, alerting him of an incoming email.

_I will not be coming to any appointment. I’m not an idiot, I can look for solutions by myself. I don’t need a PhD for that._

_SH_

“Bollocks”, John murmured under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Find me on http://canoe23.tumblr.com


End file.
